


cita

by LaVenus6



Series: 14 días hacia San Valentin [14]
Category: The Ghost Bride - Yangsze Choo
Genre: F/M, TV Show, The Ghost Bride Netflix, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, netflix show
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Er Lang lleva a Li Lang a una campo de flores.De la serie de The Ghost Bride / La novia fantasma de Netflix.
Relationships: Er Lang & Pan Li Lan, Er Lang / Pan Li Lan
Series: 14 días hacia San Valentin [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700419
Kudos: 3





	cita

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot por San Valentín. Parte de un auto reto nombrado "14 días hacia San Valentín" para todas mis ships.  
> Originalmente publicado en FF pero no había logrado publicar aquí por falta de tiempo.
> 
> Día 14: Cita

Era fácil de recordar el momento.

Un lugar, una canción, una cena, una risa y un baile.

Cada pareja tenía su ideal de cita perfecta: parque de juegos, un concierto, un día de campo, algún cruce con vendedores ofreciendo tesoros de otras regiones.

Pero para este par, conformado por una mortal: Pan Li Lan, y un guardián celestial: Er Lang, no es así.

Ellos iban por aventuras cazando seres del inframundo que deben ser juzgados por las leyes el cielo. Seres que han escapado de la luz para vagar en la oscuridad haciendo daño al prójimo.

Por ese motivo, Li Lan se extrañó que Er Lang la llevo a un campo de flores multicolores. No dijo nada solo tomó la mano ofrecida mientras caminaban en el centro de aquellas flores. Er Lang no respondía sus preguntas solo cambiaba el tema para demostrar sus dones haciendo que el campo brille y flote alrededor de ellos.

–¿Bailamos? -preguntó a una confundida chica mientras la tomaba su cintura dando un giro con una melodía que tocaba de fondo sin tener algo que lo cause.

–¿Er Lang? ¿Qué tramas? -Le cuestionó mientras bailaban observándolo con duda- ¿Er Lang?

–¿No podemos darnos un respiro para disfrutar de esta hermosa vista rodeada de paz? -respondió con una sonrisa suave haciéndola girar para alejarla y acercarla a su cuerpo- ¿No quieres descansar un momento de nuestras aventuras?

–Sí quisiera descansar, si quisiera vivir en paz no me hubiera ido contigo -hizo un puchero arrugando el entrecejo apartándose con brusquedad de él-. Deja de jugar y busquemos ese fantasma del trigo.

–Eso fue hace un año exactamente -llevo su brazo izquierdo detrás de su espalda mientras con el índice derecho formaba el número uno.-

–¿Quieres festejarlo? -ella arqueo una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

Es como si fuera nuestro aniversario de pareja –agregó respirando hondo mirando al cielo con una sonrisa- los mortales lo festejan con una cita. ¿O me equivoco?

Él solo la observó por el rabillo de ojo encontrando un rostro sonrojado. No había visto ese sonrojo desde ese acercamiento frente a la fuente del inframundo.

–Pero… pero eso solo lo hacen las parejas de enamorados -se quejó-. Nosotros no somos ese tipo de pareja.

–¿Puedes decirme que tipo de pareja somos? -preguntó con curiosidad.

El sonrojo y tartamudeo se hicieron obvios en ella. No buscaba alguna explicación lógica para no sonar avergonzaba.

–¡Investigadores! ¡Compañeros de trabajo! -apuntaba con su índice al ser celestial mientras levanta su rostro con indignación por aquella pregunta- Como si no supieras.

–Tú dijiste -camino alrededor de ella picando su hombro derecho- que te gusta estar conmigo. Te gusta mi compañía. Eso solo se lo dices a la persona que amas. –Ahora su nariz era picada mientras que ella torció sus labios colocando sus propias manos en su propia cintura-

–Eres mi amigo, me agradas -trato de explicar. Er Lang solo reía negando con la cabeza.

–Bien pero me besaste -acaricio los suaves labios rosas femeninos.

–¡En la mejilla! -apartó su mano molesta pero sonrojada- No es el mismo significado.

–Para ti no pero para mí sí -sonrió de forma tierna-. He vivido quinientos años, he coqueteado con varias mujeres para conseguir información pero solo tú me has acercado a mi estado emotivo. –Tomó la mano de Li Lan sobre su pecho- Es la primera vez que late así por una mortal.

–Er Lang… -murmuro tocando su pecho- yo…

–Lo sé amas a otro -se apartó con una mirada triste-. Y está bien. Ambos tienen una vida mortal para compartir, morir juntos con una familia -miro a su compañera de lado-. No como un ser celestial que es inmortal –se acarició el brazo recordando el veneno que se pasó para salvarla.

Er Lang –ella lo abrazo por detrás- mi sueño es recorrer el mundo con la persona más importante para mí –acaricio su mejilla para que él pose sus ojos en ella-. Er Lang, tu eres ese persona. Eres el mejor compañero para esta aventura y no me arrepiento de elegirte.

Tras decir esas palabras Li Lan acercó sus labios a los de él. Por primera vez, Er Lang sintió un verdadero beso, uno hecho de amor mutuo. Él sonrió contra los labios de ella. Nuevamente se besaron para luego posar frente contra frente, ella acariciando su mejilla y él su cintura.

Así estuvieron por un momento.

Hasta que la noche cayó y ellos se separan para regresar al hotel en el que descasaban.

Nuevamente se tomaron de la mano saliendo del campo de flores.

Esta vez era Li Lan la que guiaba.

Mientras Er Lang observaba su brazo.

En unos días él se ida para siempre. Él decidió declararse, sabía que iba a ser rechazado y con ello se marcharía en silencio con la mente y corazón en paz. Resultó lo contrario, ahora su paz se volvía preocupación al darse cuenta que la dejaría sola.

Suspiró mirando al cielo.

Hizo una plegaría en silencio.

Le pidió a su superior un poco más de tiempo, lo suficiente para que ella se reencuentre con Tian Bai. No quería que se quede sola.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Solo era ella nombrándolo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es de una serie de Netflix que me encanto.
> 
> La primera temporada o volumen son 6 cap de casi una hora. Es una serie romántica cómica con misterio y sobrenatural. Esta basado en un libro del mismo nombre: "The Ghost Bride".


End file.
